Takagi Chris
is a supporting main character of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, who had his debut in Guardian Angels Of The Stars, the second season of the series. Chris is a very outgoing boy, who attends the same High School as Nobumoto Rosuke. He’s very confident and announced himself as friends with Loo shortly after they met. Chris, sometimes described to be happy-go-lucky, dreams of becoming a real photographer one day. He hopes to impress his idol one day. Basic Information *'Full name:' Takagi, Chris *'In Japanese:' 高樹クリス (たかぎ くりす) *'Alias:' N/A *'Nickname:' Chestnut *'Birthdate:' September 15th *'Birthplace:' Hisakata, Toyama (Japan) *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 1.74 m (5″9) *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' N/A Fears and Dreams Despite his very relaxed appearance, Chris has actually his dreams for the future fixed. Since he first transferred to Middle School a few years back, Chris has been dreaming about becoming a real photographer. Thus, in order to get closer to his dream, he usually carries a camera with him and makes pictures of his friends or the places around him. When he hasn’t got a camera with him, he’s likely to make pictures with his phone. Unlike others, Chris has not shown to have any element or place related fears. Yet, he does have fears. One of his fears being a lower case of dental phobia. He hates the thought of paying the dentist a visit almost more than anything else. Due to that, he tries to avoid seeing one by taking the best care of his teeth he can give them. Another of Chris’ fears is blood phobia. Usually, Chris tries to avoid seeing blood as good as possible. He secretly wishes for Loo to never get seriously hurt when he’s around. Skills *'Athletic skills:' Even though his actual skills are unknown, Chris must possess at least average amount of stamina, if not even above the average. It is also unknown if he masters any kind of sports as he’s never shown participating in any games. However, it is known that Chris is a very skilled dancer, though he wouldn’t consider this as a sport. *'Academic skills:' Chris’ overall academic skills are unknown. It can be speculated that he is somewhere among the average, though it is not unlikely that he accidentally had failed tests before. History While Chris’ childhood is a greater secret, it is possible that he had a quite normal childhood. He is the second child of a couple that is divorced by now. Since he never complained about it, it is likely that he was a happy child and never had greater problems with his parents. Chris was born in Hisakata and has lived there for his whole life. Before enrolling the Arco Iris, he used to attend the Nishiyama Middle School. Physical Appearance Appearance Chris has short, brown colored hair and brown eyes. With a height of 1.74 m, Chris is slightly taller than the average. He is usually seen wearing clothes he considers as comfortable, yet happen to mirror the clothing style of the average boy. Chris usually ends up wearing a lot shirts with sweaters, vests or hoodies. In addition, he always wears a necklace with a cross attached around his neck, which is hidden underneath his clothes. Outfits Chris’ casual summer wear consists of a black colored tshirt worn underneath a pale green colored vest. He keeps the vest opened and has its sleeves rolled up. He wears grey shorts and blue-ish grey shoes with white soles. During winter, he wears a dark blue colored, long sleeved top which has four white linings around his sleeves and one white lining at the end. A fake tie, along with a fake collar is printed at the top. The collar and the tie are also white colored. He wears the top underneath a brown colored, sleeveless vest and wears bright grey pants and white boots with green highlights. In the later seasons, Chris wears a short sleeved, creamy colored hoodie whose zip isn’t completely closed. Underneath the hoodie, he wears a dark red tshirt. He wears blue colored shorts and dark grey colored shoes. During winter, Chris wears a white shirt with the musical notes ♪ and ♫ written on it. He wears the shirt underneath a black jacket which he keeps opened most of the times. A silver necklace is shown to be attached to the jacket’s zip. He wear black pants and white shoes. At school, he wears the official males uniform, which consists of a blueish white, short-sleeved shirt with a tie tied around the collar. He wears grey pants and black loafers. During winter, he wears the winter uniform, which consists of a blueish white shirt with a tie tied around the collar. Over the shirt, he wears a black colored sweater. He wears grey pants and black loafers. General Information Personality Chris is an overly relaxed person, who can be quite courageous and determined by times. Chris is hardly seen to ever panic and usually always knows what to say or how to reply. Yet, he is terrible at telling the truth when it includes him talking about how he feels towards something. At times like these, his “never panic” bubble will burst and he will start to stutter while nervously looking around. In addition, once Chris has started to talk about a topic he wants to talk about, he won’t stop until someone interrupts him. Some people would consider Chris as “stupidly relaxed” as he can’t tell when a situation is getting too dangerous for him to be around. He is very brave and wants to protect those important to him, even though he has no powers and can’t fight at all. Others, which also includes himself, would rather consider him as a goof, who doesn’t know when to stop goofing around. He tends to joke around a lot, which has let him into a “tease war” with Loo before, in which he usually got defeated by Loo. Relationships Even though his parents are divorced by now, Chris doesn’t seem to have a bad relationship with either of them. He still lives with his mother, but does visit his father sometimes. He even accepts that his father has found another woman he fell in love with and whom he got another child with. To be exact, Chris enjoys the thought of being an older brother and wishes to be the greatest older brother Kanon could ever get. Yet, Kanon isn’t Chris’ only sibling. He still has got his elder sister who moved to the United States a few years ago. Etymology Takagi - Takagi comes from meaning "high", combined with meaning "tree", "forest" or "woods". In other words, Takagi can be translated as "high forest" or "high woods". Chris - Chris is a Western given name commonly used for both genders. The male version of Chris is most likely to come from Christopher or Christian, or other names that beginn with "Chris".http://www.behindthename.com/name/chris Chestnut - "Chestnut" is Chris' nickname when he still attended middle school. It comes from a pun within his name. In Japanese, his name is pronounced like "Kurisu". means chestnut in English. Trivia *Chris' favorite holiday is Halloween. *Chris loves Submarine sandwiches. *Chris could be represented by the Freesia which means "childish" or "immature" in the language of flowers. References Category:Supporting Characters